1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfboards and bodyboards and the process for manufacturing them, and more particularly, to such boards and process where the expanding foaming base is reinforced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many processes for manufacturing surfboards and bodyboards have been developed in the past. Bodyboards are smaller than surfboards. None of these processes, however, includes a longitudinal reinforcement with PVC (poly vinyl chloride) self-adhesive tapes over the foam on one face and polystyrene sheets on the other face. The present process joins the PVC tapes and polystyrene sheets to the foam with PVC flexible joints and water-resistant glue. This novel process for manufacturing these boards is relatively simple and the resulting article of manufacture is versatile and sturdy.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to published British patent application No. 961,612 of Jun. 24, 1964 to David Peter Phillips for improvements in and relating to surf boards. Phillips"" invention is a process for manufacturing surfboards composed of an expanded polystyrene plate with a plastic cover. One of the expanded polystyrene materials used for this surfboard is known xe2x80x9cporonxe2x80x9d, characterized by its water repellence. The expanded polystyrene plate is covered with plastic. Although this combination provides a surfboard with water repellent characteristics and an external surface to support the users, the combination is not impact resistant.
Another reference corresponds to published European patent application No. 224 023 of Oct. 21, 1986 to Frank Wolfgang for a network body, especially sail-or waves ride board, as well as process to the manufacture the same. This publication attempts to provide a solution to the non-resistant characteristics of the previously mentioned invention. Wolfgang""s invention uses a compound structure where the foaming core is covered with a synthetic resin and a thermoplastic material with a silver braid tissue sandwiched in-between. The silver braid tissue provides a more rigid foaming structure.
Also, another related reference corresponds to published French patent application No. 2 787 088 of Jun. 16, 2000 to Labey Mathieu for a sandwich-type structure for a surfboard. This invention refers to a surfboard including a soft foam core such as polystyrene and polyurethane. The invention in this published application has the foaming foam is sandwiched between fiberglass and carbon. The structure is mounted with an adhesive substance such as epoxy resin and laminated polymers. The invention is also complemented with a flexible over the hydrodynamic outline.
However, the above referenced publications differ from the present invention because none of them includes mounting longitudinal reinforcements with PVC tapes over the foam on one face and with polystyrene sheets on the opposite face for bodyboards. Nor do they teach the use of a flexible board member as a spine extending longitudinally along the board. Also, the present process and resulting article of manufacture joins the PVC tapes and polystyrene sheets to the foam with PVC flexible joints and water-resistant glue which not suggested in the references. The process and resulting article of manufacture use a shrinkable sheath that accepts the board blank and this is not taught by the references either. The overall result being a resilient board made out of a light and soft (polystyrene) material.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a process for manufacturing surfboards and bodyboards and resulting articles of manufacture having impact and abrasion resistant characteristics while maintaining their lightweight.
It is an object of this invention, to provide impact resistant surfboards and bodyboards.
It is another object of this invention to provide surfboards and bodyboards with a soft and harmless surface for the user and a process for manufacturing these articles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a manufacturing process for soft surfboards and bodyboards that includes a resilient wood core resulting in a lighter surfboard while provides impact resistant surfboards and bodyboards.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.